1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency wave glass antenna for an automobile, which is suitable for receiving digital terrestrial television broadcasting (from 473 to 767 MHz).
2. Discussion of Background
A laminated glass sheet for an automobile is configured by bonding two glass sheets through an interlayer film comprising of a synthetic resin. There has been disclosed a high frequency wave glass antenna for an automobile, wherein an antenna conductor is disposed on a bonding surface on an inner side of such a laminated glass sheet, and a receiver-side feeding electrode is disposed at a position to confront an antenna-conductor-side feeding electrode and on an interior-side surface of the laminated glass sheet (see, e.g., FIG. 6 in JP-A-61-30102).
However, this patent document is silent about the dimensions of the antenna-conductor-side feeding electrode and the dimensions of the receiver-side feeding electrode. There is a problem from the viewpoint of how to apply this prior art to digital television broadcasting or UHF television broadcasting.